ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth Patterson
| birth_place = Savannah, Tennessee, U.S. | died = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1890s–1961 | series = ''I Love Lucy | episodes = 11 episodes | character = Matilda Trumbull (10 episodes) Mrs. Willoughby (1 episode) }}Elizabeth Patterson (November 22, 1874 – January 31, 1966) was an American film and television character actress remembered for her portrayal of elderly neighbor Matilda Trumbull on I Love Lucy. Career Patterson was born in Savannah, Tennessee. Her father, who had been a Confederate Army soldier, was a judge in Hardin County. She was educated in the county's public schools and at colleges in Pulaski and Columbia, where her participation in college theatricals helped to form her interest in drama. Her parents sent her to Europe in the hope of discouraging her interest in the theater, but her determination to become an actress was only reinforced by her experiences attending productions at the Comédie Française.Elizabeth Patterson (1875-1966), by Scott Cohen for the Tennessee Encyclopedia of History and Culture, first accessed May 14, 2011. After returning from Europe, Patterson used a small inheritance to move to Chicago, where she joined a theatrical troupe, and subsequently toured with repertory companies. In 1913, she made her Broadway theatre debut in the play Everyman. She remained active in New York City theatre through 1954. In 1926, at the age of 51, Patterson was cast in her first movie, The Boy Friend d. Additional screen credits include: A Bill of Divorcement; Tarnished Lady; Dinner at Eight; High, Wide, and Handsome; Intruder in the Dust; Remember the Night; No Man of Her Own; The Shocking Miss Pilgrim; Little Women; My Sister Eileen; and Pal Joey. In 1952, at the age of 77, Patterson made her first appearance on the hit CBS-TV sitcom I Love Lucy in the episode entitled "The Marriage License". In that installment, Patterson's character, Mrs. Willoughby, was the wife of the Greenwich, Connecticut justice of the peace (played by character actor Irving Bacon) who re-marries Lucy and Ricky Ricardo. The following year she was cast in a featured guest role as Mrs. Matilda Trumbull in the episode "No Children Allowed". Patterson's character of Mrs. Trumbull was initially an ornery curmudgeon who also resided in the Ricardos' apartment building. In that installment, she threatened to make trouble for the Ricardos since the building did not allow children. At the end of the episode, however, her character softens as she holds the Ricardos' baby for the first time and, as a result, Mrs. Trumbull becomes friends with both the Ricardos and the Mertzes. In fact, Patterson's role was so popular (as well as useful to the writers of the series) that she continued in the role for three more years as the babysitter for "Little Ricky". In the fall of 1956, with I Love Lucy in its final season, Patterson made her last appearance as Mrs. Trumbull in the episode, "Little Ricky Learns To Play The Drums". Her character was mentioned one last time in the 1957 episode "Lucy Raises Chickens". In that installment, Fred and Ethel Mertz decide to follow the Ricardos and move to Connecticut to be near them and Mrs. Trumbull's sister moves into 623 East 68th Street to manage the apartment building for Fred. Never married, Patterson lived alone at the Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel during her thirty five-year motion picture career. She died in Los Angeles in 1966 of complications from pneumonia at the age of 91. She is buried in her hometown of Savannah. Selected filmography * The Boy Friend (1926) * South Sea Rose (1929) * New Morals for Old (1932) * Dinner at Eight (1933) * Secret of the Blue Room (1933) * Infernal Machine (1933) * Go West, Young Man (with Mae West) (1936) * Sons of the Legion (1938) * Remember the Night (1940) * Adventure in Diamonds (1940) * Tobacco Road (1941) * Colonel Effingham's Raid (1946) * Out of the Blue (1947) * Pal Joey (1957) Television * Alfred Hitchcock Presents * I Love Lucy References *Tennessee Encyclopedia of History and Culture *[http://movies.nytimes.com/person/55422/Elizabeth-Patterson/biography New York Times biography] *The Divine Miss Patty at LucyFan.com Footnotes External links * * * Elizabeth Patterson at Find a Grave Memorial Category:Actors Category:I Love Lucy cast